


I want everything (To change and stay the same)

by gay_r1ghts



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Coffee, Domestic, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_r1ghts/pseuds/gay_r1ghts
Summary: Domestic fluff whoops
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	I want everything (To change and stay the same)

House leaned against the counter, staring as Wilson poured cream into his coffee.   
“Can I help you?” Wilson asked without looking up.  
House sucked his lip between his teeth in response, then shook his head. “Nope.”  
Wilson recapped the cream, placing it on a shelf in the fridge. He closed the door with a little more force than was necessary, and turned to face House with his hands on his hips.   
“Is this your way of exacting revenge for me being up earlier than you? I, I accidentally wake you up when I’m getting out of bed, and in return you stare at me while I make coffee for three days straight?”  
“You do get up too early,” House agreed. “You need your beauty sleep if you plan to keep up with all the hot nurses in oncology.”  
Wilson took a sip of his coffee and sighed. “Is it really so bad for me to wake up an hour ahead of you?”  
“Yes. You’re warm.”  
“I’ll buy you another heating pad?” Wilson offered.  
House scoffed. “Heating pads don’t squirm when I put my cold feet on them, which ruins my experience. It’s about the give and take, Jimmy.”  
“Well, you’ll have to just deal with it then. Some of us have to actually shave in the mornings, which takes time.”  
“You know you love the scruff,” House grinned.   
“Until I get beard burn.” Wilson took another big sip of coffee— and suddenly flinched. He swallowed a bit, before very tenderly reaching between his lips and pulling out a ring.  
House watched silently as Wilson stared at the golden band in his hand. 

“Is… is this a ring?” Wilson stared, dumbfounded. “This is a ring. Why is there a… it was in my creamer?”  
“It’s about time. I’m sure the grocery store clerk thinks I’m a dairy addict,” House grumbles.  
“You… you put this in here?” Wilson still seemed dumbfounded.  
“Yeah, and I had to get it out every morning that you didn’t find it, and then refill the carton. A real pain. You know, I don’t understand why you buy such a big carton of cream anyways. It’s not like you drink that much coffee.” House was rambling now, a bit nervously, and he knew it. He stopped, letting the silence overtake the kitchen. Wilson was still turning the ring over and over in his hands, staring intently at the shine of the gold.  
‘Dammit. Dammit. He doesn’t get it. He doesn’t want to get it.’ House was ready to bolt, ready to put as much distance between himself and Wilson as possible. Panama sounded nice, somewhere warm to help his leg, Costa Rica maybe--  
“Is this-- is this for real?” Wilson’s gentle words interrupted his panicked thoughts.   
“It is if you want it to be. But, if you don’t, it’s fine.” House flinched as his voice cracked. “We can forget it. I’ll pawn in.”  
“No,” Wilson said. “I don’t want you to pawn it. I want it.”  
“Very materialistic of you.”  
“I want the ring and I want to marry you. So if this is your, your stupid House way of proposing, then the answer is yes.” Wilson finally tore his eyes from the ring. “Gregory House, you absolute maniac and coward, I want to marry you.”

“Score,” House whispered.


End file.
